The use and proliferation of wireless devices has grown markedly. Such devices provide the user with numerous delivery options. A user may receive voice messages using cell phone or voice mail, or text messages using paging devices or email. In fact, wireless devices are increasingly providing the user with multiple delivery option in a single package. Many cell phones and personal digital assistants (PDA's) provide both telephone and email (Internet) capabilities. A single wireless device may soon service all of a user's communication needs.
Many business enterprises issue wireless communications devices to their employees. However, no facility presently exists for integrating voice messaging, email, and fax services into a single access point. Moreover, no facility exists whereby a user can specify delivery preferences in a manner which is transparent to the sender.
Conventional networks including local area networks, and the internet, are not optimized to provide content in a format compatible with wireless devices.
Accordingly, a first object of the present invention is to provide a network optimized for the needs of wireless devices.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a wireless network in which the manner in which content is delivered to the wireless device is transparent to the sender.